In 30 years, Ishaan will be 4 times as old as he is right now. How old is he right now?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Ishaan's age. Let Ishaan's age be $i$ In 30 years, he will be $i + 30$ years old. At that time, he will also be $4 i$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $i + 30 = 4 i$ Solving for $i$ , we get: $3 i = 30$ $i = 10$.